parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Happy
Elmo's Big Happy is A Happy Episode from Sesame Street Featuring Characters from AlexBrattenRockz. =Cast= *Elmo *Dorothy *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *The Winkster *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur *D.W. *Baby Kate *Jane Read *David Read *Pal *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *Fern *George *Mr. Ratburn *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Elmo1.jpeg Dorothyfish.jpg Big bird sesame street.png Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg P-ses-ernie.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Rosita.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count in Sesame Street.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Alan.sesame street.jpg Bob Sesame Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Luis as Tosha's Dad.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg Miles.sesame street.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg Baby Bop in Barney & Friends.jpg BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Kelly mansion.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg Bear in the woods.png Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House (2).jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg African Bullfrog.jpg Steve and Friends as Brian Griffin.png Dora and Friends as Meg.png Oswald and Friends as Chris.jpg The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg CsaWOwQVYAAkiU6.jpg Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star.jpg Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy Cheeks.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.jpg Gary the Snail.jpg TalkTommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Kimi Finster.jpg Phil DeVille.png Lil DeVille.png Angelica Pickles.jpg Susie Carmichael.png Dil Pickles.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Kate-0.png Jane (Arthur).jpeg David (Arthur).png Pal (Athur).png Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy_Crosswire_(Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky_Barnes_(Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern_Walters_(Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Nigel Ratburn.png Grandma Thora in Arthur.jpg Grandpa Dave in Arthur.jpg Summary Today is happy day, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are going to Elmo's place to make everyone happy! They even get to play Blue's Clues to figure out what makes Elmo happy. Clues: #A Pathway #A Door #The Viewer Answer to Blue's Clues: *Coming Over Transcript: *Elmo's Big Happy/Transcript Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019